Iris
by PerfectIsBoring
Summary: A songfic; the sequel to Fools Rush In. Logan questions his decision on leaving the X-Men.


Disclaimer: Oh, Logan...How I wish you were mine and only mine. But, alas, you're not.  
...And neither are the lyrics to 'Iris' ^.^;;  
_____________________________________  
**Iris - An X-Men Songfic**

As the angry, former X-Man drove away from Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, on his small, silver motorcycle, he thought to himself. He wondered why he was sacrificing possibly getting the questions about his past answered and a place to rest.

After several hours of driving in the cold, Winter weather, Logan pulled into the parking lot of a small, broken down bar. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and hopped off of his vehicle.

As he stepped into the bar, he brushed the melting snow off his black and red leather jacket and out his hair. His shoes tapped the floor with each step as he walked across the room, to the bar and sat down on a small stool.

"What'll ya have?", The bartender asked. His old face was friendly and inviting.

"A Rum and Coke", Logan growled as he looked down at the bar.

"No problem", The bartender said as he poured Logan's drink. He passed it to the hairy, sour-faced man and smiled, "Had a bad day? Maybe some music'll help ya!", He then turned on the radio and searched for a station.

Logan looked down at his drink and then up at the old man. He smiled and looked away.

He spun on his stool and looked around the bar. No one was there; only Logan and bartender. The 3 pool tables sat by themselves, lonely and untouched. The closed windows had snow piling up on them from the outside. Logan could barely see out of them.

The old man found a station just as a song started to play...

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

Logan turned around and stared at his drink once more. "If I could get close to ya, Jean...If I could just touch ya without ya gettin' in trouble, I'd show ya how much I love ya", He thought to himself.

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

He smiled into the glass, "I know that in some sorta way, ya gotta feel for me!", He whispered.

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

"Everything was wrong wit' me...until I met ya. You and the Professer helped me. I know ain't ever gettin' up there to see those angels so, you're the closest I'll ever be", He said.

_And I don't want to go home right now_

"And, I don't wanna leave ya now!" He slammed his fist on the table. "I don't wanna leave this...this 'heaven' ".

_And all I can taste is this moment_

"Everytime I'm with ya, I'm seein' only you, hearin' only your voice..."

_And all I can breathe is your life_

He inhaled deeply and took a sip of his drink. "I wonder where I'd be now if I hadn't met you. I wonder where I will be now that I'm leaving", He thought to himself.

_And sooner or later it's over_

"I know bein' there with you isn't gonna last forever", He said aloud.

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

"But, I just wanna be there with ya."

The bartender, who heard almost everything he said, finally spoke up, "You feel mighty strongly towards that drink I made ya! Should I feel special?", He said, from behid the bar.

Logan chuckled under his breath so that man wouldn't hear his outward expression of laughter. "I'm just thinkin' out loud, old man", He said.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

"I don't want Scott and the Professer and the rest of the X-Men to care."

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

"Only you..."

_When everything's made to be broken_

"I hate to admit it but, my heart...is breaking"

_I just want you to know who I am_

"And, I just want ya to take some notice".

The bar's front doors swung open and a cold breeze sent shivers up both Logan and the bartender's spine. Both men shot a sharp look at the opened doors and the person that stepped through them.

A tall woman stepped in. She wore a red cloak that reached her toes. Only her green eyes and a lock of red hair on her forehead were visible. She pulled off her hood and revealed her beautiful face.

"Jean!", Logan said as he jumped to his feet.

The bartender stared in awe at the woman and her lovely face and red hair.

"Logan", Jean said quietly, "What are you doing here? I was so worried!"

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

"You weren't worried 'bout me. Ya can't force yourself to care", Logan thought to himself, as he stared at her.

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

"I-I can't fight this anymore...I went on pretending, lyin', keepin' my feelin's a secret", He said to her, in his mind. He just couldn't push the words past his lips.

_When everything feels like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

"Jean...", Logan trailed off.

"What is it, Logan?", She walked closer to him but stopped a few steps before she reached him.

"One-eye says I'm a threat. I shouldn't stay.", Logan said.

"No, Logan...", Jean started.

"Listen, One-Eye wants me to leave. I'm thinkin' that if I do stay, I'll risk all of our safety".

"Logan!" She stepped close to the man who was barely her height and placed her palms on his shoulders. She stared him in the eye. "You're a strong member of our team. Just because Scott thinks you're risking our lives, is no reason to leave. The professer doesn't feel that way and neither do I."

"Jean," Logan said, "I can't come back. You know who I feel for ya and that's why".

"Logan...", Jean started.

"No, Jean.", He said, "I have to leave you guys".

Jean sighed and closed her eyes, her hands still on Logan's shoulders. She tilted her head downwards. "I love...Scott. You know that!" She looked into his brown eyes, "You're one of us," She began to whisper, "an X-Man. You can't let my romance interfere with your job".

"Well, Jean," Logan pulled her hands of of himself, "You have. Don't be a hippocrite." He smiled and turned around. "Bye, Jean."

"Logan...", She whispered.

"No.", He said, sternly, "Just go."

Logan heard her open the door leave the bar as he walked over to a bar stool and sat down. He finished his drink, without saying a word to the barkeep.

The man watched as Logan got up and started to leave, "Hey!", he yelled.

"Here's the money for the drink", Logan said as he tossed him a crumpled up ten-dollar bill.

"Where ya goin'?", the man asked, "I saw ya didn't go back with the red-head".

"Oh, I'm goin' back to the red-head's house", He snickered, "I just love to see her worry 'bout me."

"Ya just did this to make her worry?"

"Nah," Logan said, "That's a chick's game. I was really gonna leave till I saw her beautiful again." He then smiled.

"That's sweet" The man said, "Just like a movie. I might have to pinch myself", the old man laughed as Logan left the bar.

Logan stepped into the snowy parking lot and hopped on his motorcycle. He started it up and headed back to Xavier's Insiture for Gifted Youngsters.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

"And, I'm never gonna give up, Jean..."

____________________________________  
_~The End~_


End file.
